S01
Pokémon: Indigo League (known at the time it was first aired simply as Pokémon) is the first dubbed season of the Pokémon anime. The season follows rookie Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum, his , and and as they travel across the Kanto region. The subtitle "Indigo League" is not used within the episodes, but was later added by the DVD releases and the official website. In the United States, the first 40 episodes aired in syndication in 1998, while the remaining 12 episodes were picked up and aired by , starting with The Problem with Paras in 1999. The season began with Pokémon, I Choose You!, which originally aired on September 8, 1998, and ended with The Breeding Center Secret, which originally aired on May 1, 1999. In , the series was aired by YTV. This season skips EP018, EP035 and EP038, which were all banned from airing (the first one of these was eventually dubbed later with the title Beauty and the Beach, but was pulled off from air again and it is not considered as part of any dub season). This season was then followed by Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands, which contains the rest of Ash and his friends' journey through Kanto and some of the Orange Archipelago arc, which was created to allow time for the development of . Blurb It’s Ash Ketchum’s tenth birthday, and he’s ready to do what many 10-year-olds in the Kanto region set out to do—become a Pokémon Trainer! Things don’t go exactly the way he planned when he ends up with a Pikachu instead of a standard first Pokémon, and winning Gym Badges turns out to be much tougher than he thought. Luckily he’s got former Gym Leaders Brock and Misty at his side, along with a bevy of new Pokémon friends, including Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. Important events * begins his journey as a with the goal of being a Pokémon Master; his starter is . (EP001) * also begins his journey, with as his starter. (EP001) * follows Ash after the latter "borrows" and destroys her bike, demanding repayment. (EP002) * Jessie, James, and follow Ash after his Pikachu demonstrates considerably advanced power for a Pokémon of its species. (EP002) * joins the group after returns to become the Pewter City Gym Leader. (EP005) Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Ash's Pikachu (EP001) * Ash's Caterpie (EP003) * Ash's Pidgeotto (EP003) * Brock's Zubat (EP006) * Ash's Bulbasaur (EP010) * Ash's Charmander (EP011) * Ash's Squirtle (EP012) * Ash's Krabby (EP013) * James's Magikarp (EP015) * Misty's Horsea (EP019) * Ash's Primeape (EP025) * Misty's Psyduck (EP027) * Brock's Vulpix (EP028) * Ash's Muk (EP030) * Ash's Tauros (EP035 ) * Jessie's Porygon (EP038 ) * Misty's Togepi (EP050) * James's Weepinbell (before EP057) Other * James's Growlithe (obtained prior to EP001) * Jessie's Ekans (obtained prior to EP002) * James's Koffing (obtained prior to EP002) * Misty's Goldeen (obtained prior to EP002) * Brock's Onix (obtained prior to EP005) * Brock's Geodude (obtained prior to EP005) * Misty's Staryu (obtained prior to EP006) * Misty's Starmie (obtained prior to EP007) * Ash's Primeape (training with ) (EP029) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Ash's → (EP003) * Ash's → (EP004) * James's → (EP016) * Jessie's → (EP031) * James's → (EP031) * Ash's → (EP043) * Ash's → (EP046) * James's → prior to (EP057) Trades The following Pokémon are traded: * Ash's Butterfree for a gentleman's Raticate (EP015 ) Releases The following Pokémon are released: * James's Gyarados (EP016) * Ash's Butterfree (EP021) * Jessie's Porygon (EP038 ) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * , after one failed attempt (EP005) * , though officially earned after Ash saved the Gym from Team Rocket (EP007) * Lt. Surge, after one failed attempt (EP014) * Sabrina, after two failed attempts (EP024) * Erika, though officially earned after Ash saved her Gloom from the burning Gym (EP026) * Koga (EP032) Home video releases North American home video releases United Kingdom home video releases Australian home video releases Trivia * During the run of Pokémon: Johto League Champions, Indigo League episodes were rerun on Kids' WB! under the name Pokémon: The Road to Indigo. * This is the only season of the entire anime to be aired in , , and . In other languages |cs= |da=Pokémon: Indigo League |nl=Pokémon: Indigo League |fi=Pokémon: Indigo League |fr= |de= |he= |hi=पोकेमोन: इंडिगो लीग Pokémon: Indigo League |no=Pokémon: Indigo League |pt_br= Pokémon: Indigo League |ru= Pokemon: Liga Indigo |sk= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv=Pokémon: Indigo League |tr= |uk= |el= }} 01 *1 de:Staffel 1 es:Primera temporada fr:Saison 1 it:Pokémon: Indigo League